Seddie: Oneshot
by strawberrycuppycakes
Summary: Well, it's written by a die-hard Seddie fan. Fred and Sam. Sam and Freddie. You know what to expect. Set in their senior year. I think.


**Well, hello people of . Very few of you will probably ever read this story. This is my very first every written fanfic. I just love Seddie so much I couldn't resist. :)**** Just throw whatever you want at me. I will highly appreciate and take into account whatever counsel you people have to offer into whatever future stories I feel like writing. But just MAYYYBE ease up a little bit on the _insults_, or else I will be discouraged and be depressed. 'kay? Hope you enjoy it.**

**Well, I see this in a lot of other stories too, so here goes nothing:**

**Disclaimer(?): I own nothing; iCarly, the characters Sam, Carly, or Fredward. And so on.**

**You people tell me if I'm doing it right. ↑**

Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson were all on their backs staring at the dark, moon-lit ceiling, chatting. Carly was jabbering on about her college acceptance letter, and what she would do in college. She was also discussing a cute guy, Curtis, who had apparently asked for her number earlier that day at the Groovy Smoothie while Sam was nodding and adding her own comments here and there. Freddie was just not really listening to the two girls, but reasoning in his own head the why he was so much better than Curtis. Surely, he was smarter, funnier, and more hygienic than _Curtis_. Curtis was a dumb weed-smoker with no personality, brain capacity, or ambition in life whatsoever. He was 20 years old because he was held back a few times, and he just _happened_ to be tall, fit, and blonde. Why did girls like him? And why did girls _not_ like Freddie?

This was actually not true. There was a reasonable amount of girls who liked him. A lot of them who actually liked _him_ and not his show like some. But they didn't count for some reason. It was just different to Freddie.

"Fredwad?" called Sam. Freddie did not notice that the girls' conversation had died down long ago, and Carly was fast asleep.

"Yes?" Replied Freddie reluctantly, wondering what insult she was going to throw at him next.

"Can I ask you a question? And you have to SWEAR to never repeat it. At least, if you ever want to see your arms intact again."

"Uhh… S-sure." Stuttered Freddie, feeling curious.

"Why does everyone like Carly?" Gushed Sam at once. "Why do you like Carly? I mean, sure, she's pretty, and nice, and stuff… but not necessarily _everyone_ has the same taste right? I mean, at least _someone_ has to like me right?"

Freddie was surprised by her sudden outburst of wonderings. Had she always been wondering this? She had said exactly what Freddie had been thinking for a while.

Not sure of how to reply, Freddie said "Well, um, I think I saw Gibby looking at you once… And, that kid in Math keeps asking you for a pencil… right?"

"But they're all such LOSERS! A lot of cute guys like Carly. Like Curtis, Jake, Jonah… You."

"You think I'm cute?" Right after that sentence, Freddie felt a hard smack on the side of his arm.

"Shut it." At that moment, Fred felt a sudden tingling sensation. That thought wasn't so bad. If Sam liked him, or thought he was cute or whatever. He thought of the whole concept of Sam liking him. Sam wasn't so bad sometimes. She was only violent with him when he actually upset him. It occurred to him that that wouldn't be so bad. Especially now. She was so open and Freddie could see her insecurities and how she wasn't all 100% evil.

"Well, I'm sure there's _some_ guy out there who likes you. You never know. Carly has 700 something admirers from the internet. Remember?"

"Well, that's _Carly_. Of course she's got 700-something guys all over her. Why'dyou think we named it iCarly instead of iSam?"

Not able to think of a good retort, Freddie fell silent for a while, staring at the ceiling.

"And you have a bunch of girls fawning over you all the time too, with your little nerd charm thing going." Sam sighed. She really was upset and discouraged.

"You, know, you're not that bad as you think you are. You're funny, especially on iCarly, you're cool and laid-back, unlike those fake slutty blondes, and you're still pretty. I mean, you're not, like, you know, that… bad looking." Blurted out Freddie. He did know what made him say that. Hadn't he always

"Oh please. Even if I weren't hideously ugly, Carly's still a hundred times prettier and girlier."

"Girlier doesn't necessarily mean prettier. Or more attractive you know." Wondered Freddie declared.

After a while of what Freddie could conclude as Sam absorbing his strange remarks, she said jokingly. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would've thought you meant that Carly was ugly. Haha. Thanks, dork. You know, you're not that bad to talk to."

Freddie, embarrassed, smiled feebily even though Sam couldn't see.

After a few seconds Freddie counted had passed, "Ugh, all this gabbing is making me thirsty. I'm gonna head down and grab a drink. You wanna come??" Sam asked, as she stood up and looked down on him.

Freddie was going to decline, but then, with the mention of water, he realized he was also thirsty, and got up.

Together, they headed down the stairs not daring to use to elevator or turning on the lights in case it woke up Carly or Spencer. Bumping into each other and accidentally stepping on each other's toes in the dark, they finally stumbled into the kitchen with "ow"s and "watch it!"s

They turned on a small light in the kitchen, just enough to find their way to the cups and water. They drank their water and turned off the light, and Freddie accidentally stepped on Sam again. Sam stepped on his foot.

"Hey! It was an accident!" Freddie exclaimed. Sam shrugged her shoulder smirking. Pissed and amused, Freddie poked her. Sam squeaked, then they got into a poking/ticking war in the dark. They poked their way into the living room, undoubtly knocking things over, and Freddie landed on the couch, Sam mercilessly jabbing him continuously in the stomach.

"Okay okay stop! Stop! I'm sorry!" He begged, both giggling. Suddenly, he noticed the position they were in. Sam was on top of him, her curly blonde hair draping down on one side. Any other time, it would have been awkward, but Sam was different to Freddie now for some reason. It didn't feel weird, it was nice. And without thinking, locking his hand around her neck, Freddie kissed her. He did not know what made him do it. It was probably a very fatal move considering who this was. But she kissed back. He liked it. It was different from kissing Carly, but it was also how he had always imaged it with Carly before. It was also different from the first time they kissed, which was… just a kiss. It wasn't necessarily horrible that time, it was actually pretty nice, but they only kissed because it was a resolution to their problems. A simple, un-meaningful kiss. This was soft, sweet, and it was nice. He didn't want to move.

And then, at that moment, he realized. It had never been about Carly liking other boys. Or maybe once upon a time, it had been, a long time ago, when she was closest thing he had to any interaction with the female species, other than his mother. It had been, or at least evolved into, not just Carly liking other guys, but girls in general, liking other guys. Now, it was the girl he was kissing. She was just so different and stronger, not in the physical sense, than all those other girls. It made being with her so special.

Freddie pulled away, and he blinked many times, apparently surprised by what he had just expirienced. "Uhh… Well… Umm… Uhh… _Wow._ Heh._"_ He stuttered.

Observing his behavior, Sam responded, "I didn't think you had that in you." She smirked.

Freddie smiled, because he couldn't help but smile. It was amazing, and he was paralyzed with something nice he did not recognize. And kissed her again, softly, hoping rto cover up his stupid stuttering. He just simply couldn't put into words whatever he felt.


End file.
